


My Heart’s Been Borrowed and Yours Has Been Blue

by onomatopia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period SS, F/M, Fluff, sakura is beautiful and bad ass (as she always is), sasuke is a dumb idiot hopelessly in love with sakura and that's that on that, they're married!!!! can you believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopia/pseuds/onomatopia
Summary: Summary: “Hey, do you want to get married?” Sasuke asks casually as if they’re out walking leisurely in a park and not in the middle of a fight with rogue ninjas.





	My Heart’s Been Borrowed and Yours Has Been Blue

“Hey, do you want to get married?” Sasuke asks casually as if they’re out walking leisurely in a park and not in the middle of a fight with rogue ninjas.

And okay, that’s not exactly how he wanted to propose to the love of his life. Sasuke may suck at this romance thing but he knows well enough that proposing in the middle of a battle while sounding nonchalant about it isn’t exactly one for the books. 

In his defense, he did spend a lot of time thinking and planning how to propose months before this. It’s just that today, fighting with Sakura, her having his back and always making sure he’s not severely injured and simultaneously taking down their enemies with just a single punch to the ground just left him in absolute awe. Suddenly, he was hit by this sudden urge of wanting to marry her and keep fighting enemies with her until they grow old that his throat closed in on him and the words stumbled out of his mouth. How he kept calm through it all, was a mystery to him as well. 

Sakura throws a punch effortlessly at an enemy running toward her before replying, “I don’t think now is exactly the best time for that, Sasuke-kun.”

It’s been a year since they left Konoha and started to travel around Fire Country. The past year was spent in bliss, learning each other and falling in love all over again. Getting acquainted with each other didn’t really take that much time because of the history they shared and before they knew it, they’ve already familiarized themselves with the other like the back of their hand. It certainly wasn’t long before they stopped the pretence of having to sleep in separate rooms or tents and decided that sleeping together was inevitable and long overdue.

They complement each other so well that they only have to share one look and they’d immediately understand what the other one is thinking. Sasuke thinks that if he had taken Sakura with him in his quest for revenge against Itachi years ago, maybe he would’ve accomplished things sooner. 

If Sasuke were a better man, he would wax poetic right there and then of how he couldn’t live without her, how she’s the sunshine of his life, how he’s never loved anyone as he much as he loves her, and how he probably wouldn’t bear it if he ever loses her. Even after having moved on from his past and having rid of his lust for vengeance, he is still not well equipped to handle these things called ‘emotions’. 

And because he’s Sasuke and he’s an idiot, he just points to a nearby establishment with an ad that says “50% OFF PROMO FOR NEWLYWEDS!” written in pink ink and inside a heart shaped wreath. “We should take advantage of that promo,” he says as he throws a couple of shuriken to their enemies jumping out from the trees where they were hiding. 

Sakura aims another kick at the ninja running toward her before she turns to him, mouth pressed in thin line. “You’re saying you want to get married just so you could enjoy a luxurious night in an inn?” 

He just shrugs, “That and the tax benefits, I guess.” His mouth twitches as fights off the urge to smile.

Sakura just rolls her eyes at him and blows the bangs off her face. For someone who’s fighting a dozen or so ninjas in the past hour, she looks absolutely pristine as if she just started her day and Sasuke might just pass out because she’s so pretty it should be illegal. 

“Okay,” she shouts as she jumps away, dodging the series of kunai thrown at her by their opponents.

“Okay?” Sasuke blinks. 

“Eh, I suppose you’re not bad in the eyes. And I could do with your fortune inheritance, I guess.” Sakura retorts to which Sasuke snorts. “We better finish off these thugs as soon as possible so we can still make it to the government office in this town then.”

-

By the they reached the town hall, it is almost sun down. They both look disheveled with their clothes all wrinkled and smudged with dust, not exactly the perfect attire for a wedding. The offices are about to close and night establishments are starting to open.

The civil servants are just about to leave and so Sakura had to resort to deception just so the town official would officiate their ceremony.

“Please, I beg you. I only have a few weeks left to live and I don’t want to waste any more time that I have left not being married to this man,” Sakura chokes out, letting the tears flow down her face. And to add to the dramatics, she then buries her face in her palms and wails her lungs off. 

Sasuke had to suppress the urge to laugh as he sees panic-stricken face of the town official. 

The man, Zenitsu-san, raises his hands in defeat. “Fine, fine. Just stop crying. I will marry you both right here, right now.” He then walks back to his office while grumbling not-so-discreetly, “Goddamnit, I hate this job.”

Sakura’s face immediately breaks out with a grin when she glances at Sasuke and starts pulling him by the hand to follow the town official, her excitement evident with every skip in her steps. Sasuke had to hide his smile because he just knows how dopey he looks right now and he can’t have Sakura seeing that because he’s got a reputation to maintain.

However, he stops her right before they enter the office when he is suddenly reminded of Naruto’s wedding. He puts his hands on top of her shoulders while Sakura stares at him, confusion written all over her face. “Sasuke-kun?”

Sasuke takes a deep breath, “Are you sure you want to do this? We could go back to Konoha, you know. Have our wedding as grand as Naruto’s if you want. I want you to be with your family and everyone important to you on our wedding day and-”

Sakura cuts him off with a kiss before he could finish what he was saying. “Sasuke-kun. You’re my family and the most important person in my life.” She then smiles at him, a smile reserved only for him, and places her hands above his. “Whether it be in sewer or in a dump site, I don’t care. I just want to be with you.”

Sasuke really, really, really loves this woman. He must’ve done something great in his past life to deserve her, to have someone like her love him unconditionally after all the stupid shit he pulled.

He was about to lean in and kiss her when he was interrupted by a loud groan coming from inside the office.

“Really? Really? You haven’t even signed any marriage application forms and you’re already kissing the bride? God, get your asses in here and fill up this forms so I could go home already. Ugh.” Zenitsu-san whines.

  


* * *

**Certificate of Marriage**

This certifies that Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke  
  
Were united in marriage

On the 30th day of July in the year 1980

* * *

  


Sakura held up their marriage certificate in one hand as her other hand is currently occupied holding Sasuke’s hand while they walk to the direction of the inn they saw earlier.

“That was surprisingly quick,” Sasuke comments.

Sakura nods then proceeds to roll up their marriage certificate. “Well, it is way past his work time so he was rushing us. And apparently eloping is the trend nowadays, according to the grandmas I gossiped with around town. So the government had to be efficient as more and more couples are doing this.”

After filling up some marriage application forms and presenting their identification cards and birth certificates, the town official proceeded to marry them in his office with his secretary and a janitor as their witnesses. In just a half hour or so, Sasuke finally attained the greatest achievement of his life; marrying Sakura Haruno.

He is now a husband. He can now refer to Sakura as his wife. Holy shit.

“Ah finally, we’re here!” Sakura exclaims and enters the inn with Sasuke in tow. Sakura then brandishes their wedding certificate to the woman in the reception area. “We want to avail that 50% promo now.”

The woman smiles at them and hands out a pamphlet to Sakura. “Good thing you were able to avail our promo as we only have it until today.”

It was then that Sasuke saw the banner from their earlier fight, “50% OFF PROMO FOR NEWLY WEDS! UNTIL JULY 30 ONLY! (Includes a romantic dinner, spa, mud baths and other activities!)”

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Sakura, “Is this why you are adamant that we get married today?”

His _ wife _just smiles cheekily at him, “What? You’re the one who suggested this in the first place, old man.”

“Can we get the key to our room now?” Sasuke asks the receptionist and practically hauls Sakura in his shoulder. He’ll show her who she’s calling an old man. 

-

Sakura practically melts into the pillows and the blanket after Sasuke gently laid her down the bed who promptly joined her.

“I thought I’d be getting some action after all that,” Sakura says.

Sasuke gathers her into his arms and buries his face in the crook of her neck, “Mmmm so tired.”

Sakura pats his head and laughs, “Ah the ripe old age of 22, where our bones creak and our backs ache.”

They stay like that for a while, reveling in each other’s presence and feeling content with everything when Sasuke suddenly raises his head as if he remembered something.

“I forgot,” he says as he fumbles in the pocket of his pants.

Sakura just frowns at him and then gasps when Sasuke pulled out a small black velvet box from his pants. It doesn’t take a genius to know what’s inside that box.

Sasuke opens the box to reveal a simple ring with a gold band and a small emerald diamond in the middle. Simple and subtle, like their love for each other. He takes it out of the box and gathers Sakura’s hand. “Can I?” 

Sakura nods, tears welling from the corners of her eyes.

“Sakura Haruno, is it okay if you spend the rest of your life with me?” he asks quietly while slipping the ring on her finger.

Sakura just laughs as the tears fall from her eyes, this time they were real. She caresses Sasuke’s face and looks at him fondly, “I can’t believe you would propose just after we got married.”

Sasuke wipes the tears from her face and hugs her once again, “Just covering my bases, is all.” He then proceeds to turn off the lamp next to their bed and settles them both in a much more comfortable position. He yawns, “Good night, wife.”

Sakura sighs contentedly and burrows her face in Sasuke’s chest. “Good night, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I wanted to do their wedding in Japanese tradition but I’m afraid I might fuck up and end up writing something disrespectful so D: (also im way too sleep deprive to research anything)
> 
> Anyway, I have no idea how civil weddings work. I’m just making things up as I go lmao. And I do not know Sasuke and Sakura’s exact wedding date and just put on the first date I could think of which was Harry Potter’s birthday haha.


End file.
